Strip Video Game
by KivaEmber
Summary: For Art Trade. AU oneshot. Gilbert suggested a game of Strip Primal Rage. Prussia/Germany.


**Title: **Strip Video Game

**Artist/Author: **KivaEmber

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Prussia/Germany,

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **AU themes, homosexual themes, sexual themes, swearing, incestuous themes, mooching, video game nerdiness, etc.

**Summary: **For Art Trade. AU oneshot. Gilbert suggested a game of Strip Primal Rage. Prussia/Germany.

**A/N:** This is for an Art Trade : D

The agreement was that I'd write a Prussia/Germany, and then souseki-naora from LJ will draw something from the fanfiction. Therefore, it was my obligation to make this as smutty as my rusty smut writing skills will allow (Oh Jesus I haven't written hardcore smut in like…half a year. It was harder then I remembered…)

So, um, enjoy!

**X.x.X**

"_Hey, don't let your mouth write checks your ass can't cash."_

_--- Charlie, Two and a Half Men_

**X.x.X**

**STRIP VIDEO GAME**

Gilbert knew his games.

In Ludwig's opinion, that was the only thing the moocher knew in life since Gilbert couldn't get or hold down a job long enough to sustain himself for longer than a month. Many times, Ludwig had reluctantly taken his older brother in until it got to the point where he decided that it would be less irritating and painful if Gilbert just took over the guest room permanently.

Ludwig only ever saw his brother out of his bedroom during the brief moments when he walked into the kitchen for snacks or going to the toilet, or when Gilbert called Francis and Antonio over (without his permission) to have one rowdy night of _whatever the hell_ went on in that room.

Therefore Ludwig thought his assessment of his brother was very accurate; Gilbert was an egotistical moocher who obsessed over video games – possibly because all consequences incurred are purely virtual and could never physically affect Gilbert. His older brother shied away from any and all responsibility like it was the plague.

Ludwig, however, dealt with any and all responsibility, including all the bills, the cooking, the cleaning, and the shopping; whereas Gilbert sat in his room all day playing the Atari 2600 or Sega or the Playstation, or whatever consoles were out now, and gaining the wisdom of a true gaming nerd.

Ludwig's own gaming 'wisdom' never extended beyond 'button mash until the game is over', his argument being that he had an actual _life_ outside of the four walls of the apartment and didn't care which buttons pushed together could execute a 'kickass move'.

That was why that whenever Gilbert tricked him into playing a game with him, Ludwig usually lost – spectacularly.

"Aaaand the score remains for dear ol' uptight Ludwig at zero, whereas I, the awesome gaming master, has won a consecutive two hundred and sixty three times!" Gilbert grinned, his eyes sliding over to his frowning brother seated next to him on the slightly battered sofa. "You still suck maneggs, bro."

Ludwig just grumbled, scowling at the bulky controller for the old console. "I wasn't sure how to work this." And he truly didn't. They were playing, what was it, Primal Rage or something, and not only was the game off from the start as dinosaurs did not exist in New York, nor did Gorillas exist during the Jurassic Era, but the controller conspired against Ludwig by not obeying the commands he gave it.

(Secretly, Ludwig suspected that Gilbert gave him a faulty controller on purpose, but he wasn't going to kick that much of a fuss over it because he tried to avoid as many pointless arguments with Gilbert as possible)

"Excuses, excuses." Gilbert tutted, clicking his tongue in mock-disappointment. "Just admit that you're completely incapable of playing a game decently. The first step to recovery is admitting it."

"And what am I recovering from?" Ludwig asked dully.

"Your anal retentiveness and lack of humour." Gilbert started up a new match, and Ludwig internally groaned. "Playing a few games – good, not crap like you do – will hopefully help us drag out that large dildo outta your ass and stop you from acting like one. An ass, not a dildo. You're not as pleasant as a dildo."

Ludwig felt his cheeks colour slightly but he kept his blue eyes fixated on the pixel graphics of the fighting game. "I can't afford to waste time playing video games like you do, Gilbert. Someone needs to pay the bills – especially the electric one." Here, he gave the other blond a meaningful look.

"Yeah, you leave the light on for too long in the study." Gilbert yawned, knocking Ludwig's character out within a minute. "You need to stop doing that."

Deeming Gilbert too self-centred to take the blame for the high electricity bill, Ludwig grunted and focused on trying to survive at least long enough to land a hit on his brother's character without much success. Gilbert crushed him each time.

"I think we should make this interesting." Gilbert drawled after a frustrating ten minutes of Ludwig dying each time. "You know…something to, uh, _motivate_ you to try and get a hit on me, at least."

"And what's that? You want more money again?"

"Pfft. Nah. I can just steal it from your wallet later. No, what I mean was…eh, something like in strip poker." Gilbert sent his younger brother a disturbing grin, his dark blue – nearly violet – eyes glittering mischievously. "Or kinda _exactly_ like strip poker."

Ludwig gave Gilbert a confused look. "What are you talking about? We're not playing strip poker."

"Oh, Ludwig, you innocent, naïve lamb, you!" Gilbert laughed mockingly and paused the game to focus most of his attention on the taller man. "It means exactly as I said it bro." He poked Ludwig in the shoulder. "Every time someone loses, like you for example, an article of clothing must be shed. If you win, by some slim chance, you get to put on something and I strip. Alright?"

"And why would I agree to something like that?"

"Because, if you do this…" Gilbert flashed his younger brother a disarming grin. "I'll do all the chores around the house for a week."

Ludwig was instantly suspicious. "And what would you get out of this, Gilbert? I don't see how stripping me is enough for you to actually venture outside your bedroom and do real physical labour."

Gilbert leered, leaning forwards with a sultry purr. "What _always_ happens when I see you naked, _Bruder_." Then he leant back, admiring the rouge blush on the taller man's cheeks. "And I guess I feel kinda _generous_ today."

"Hardly." Ludwig mumbled, but he remained seated and holding the disobedient controller. "Fine. I'll play."

"Good man!" Gilbert crowed, patting his brother's thigh and unpausing the game. "Let's see if I can get you completely naked under five minutes."

Ludwig swallowed and clenched the controller tightly, knowing that losing was unacceptable. The first game started, and Ludwig lasted longer than usual, the adrenaline one gets when they're in a life or death situation giving him a sudden gaming talent despite faulty controllers. But he still lost and when Gilbert gave him an expectant grin, Ludwig grimaced and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off his broad shoulders.

He had a tank top underneath, so it wasn't as if he was sitting half naked in his brother's bedroom, but still, the intensity of Gilbert's stare was a little unnerving.

"Round two." Gilbert purred, and nearly K.O'ed Ludwig in one hit just as the match begun, executing a devastating combo of attacks. Ludwig cursed and attempted to salvage the battle but was quickly defeated before the match could even last forty seconds.

Ludwig gritted his teeth but complied when Gilbert nudged him with his knee. Slowly, to prolong the moment as long as possible, Ludwig pulled off his black tank top and moodily tossed it aside, hunching forwards a little to block as much as his bare chest from Gilbert's eyes.

"Round three." Ludwig snapped, feeling a bubble of competitive anger rise in his chest as Gilbert snickered at him. The match started and Ludwig, for the first time in history, made Gilbert actually have to _try_. It became close, almost teasingly so for Ludwig, but Gilbert pulled a fast one at the last minute and Ludwig was forced to remove his trousers.

"You almost won that time." Gilbert cooed mockingly, patting his brother's bare thigh and left his hand there.

Ludwig didn't even grace Gilbert with an answer, steadfastly ignoring the hand sliding up his thigh in a slow and soothing motion. After a long moment of silence, Gilbert patted his thigh again and removed his hand, starting up another match with a cheerful; "Round four."

It was another long one, but mostly consisted of Ludwig avoiding a suddenly much stronger Gilbert and trying to sneak in one hit. He lasted for a scant few minutes before Gilbert cornered him and K.O'ed him, and Ludwig felt the hairs in the back of his neck rise at his brother's eyes fixated on his red boxers.

Ludwig felt a vindictive rush of satisfaction when he peeled off his socks instead.

Gilbert made a small groan in the back of his throat but said nothing, bashing the A button harder then he had to.

"Round five." Ludwig practically growled, vowing to win this match so he could put on a pair of trousers and make Gilbert shed something in retaliation. Though, considering what kind of person Gilbert was, he'd most likely enjoy throwing his clothes off.

This time, Ludwig had _Gilbert_ on the defensive, and it was after a gruelling five minutes that Ludwig won – more through luck then anything as Gilbert sneezed at a crucial moment – and he happily put on his trousers.

Gilbert huffed. "I sneezed." He complained, but moved to slide off his t-shirt with unnecessary slowness anyway. Gilbert grinned at Ludwig, not ashamed at flaunting his flawless pale skin, and winked.

"Now you're starting to get it, bro." He chuckled. "Ludwig: One. Awesome me: two hundred and seventy five."

"Let's just play the next round." Ludwig snapped, determined to win and escape the room as quickly as possible.

Gilbert just gave a throaty laugh and started up the next match. Once again, Gilbert seemed to have become twice as powerful and Ludwig was crushed within a minute. He was starting to think if Gilbert was deliberately being weak in some of the matches just for shits and giggles.

So Ludwig's trousers were off again, and Gilbert had sidled up during the moment when Ludwig was busy kicking them off so that their bare shoulders were pressed firmly against each other. Ludwig tried not to notice, but it was really hard to ignore the warm body pressed up against him.

"Round seven." Gilbert purred in Ludwig's ear, starting up the match that could declare Ludwig as the loser of their strip gamer game.

Ludwig was too distracted to play properly, and sometimes he jumped when he intended to attack, or vice versa, so Gilbert hardly had to try to crush him with a lazy combo. Ludwig felt himself swallow thickly when Gilbert gave him an expectant look, and carefully placed the controller aside to hook his thumbs into the waistband of his red boxers.

Ludwig flushed when his stood and slipped his boxers down, having to bend over slightly to lift his legs out of them and nervously folded the underwear into a small neat square. He could feel Gilbert's eyes focus on him (or more specifically, on his ass), and Ludwig was wondering '_what now?_'

Gilbert made that decision for him by reaching out and grasping Ludwig's bare hips, tugging the taller man back. Ludwig toppled back to sit between Gilbert's splayed legs, his blue eyes darting down to see the arms wrapped comfortably around his abdomen.

Propping his chin on Ludwig's shoulder, Gilbert made a soft humming noise in the back of his throat. "Well, you improved a little. Some motivation was needed, but at least you don't fucking suck anymore. Well, don't suck at gaming. You do suck at something _else_." Ludwig could practically _feel_ the lewd grin that Gilbert gave him.

Ludwig balled up the red boxers in his hands and ignoring the not-so-subtle perverse remark. "If you're finished…"

"Oh, don't be so tense." Gilbert huffed. "We haven't done it in a while and I'm bored." He pressed a kiss on Ludwig's neck, an intimate, languid action which evolved into a harsh, bruising bite that dragged an unwilling groan from his brother's throat.

"Gil-" Ludwig started but was cut off with another groan, his hands unconsciously clutching at Gilbert's legs either side of him and squeezing. "Hnn…_Gilbert_."

"Hmmm? Just a quickie." Gilbert's hands started to trail over his sides, smoothing rough palms down the angular hips before darting up to skim over Ludwig's ribs. "Ten minutes top, I swear."

Ludwig shuddered as his resolve faltered. Capitalising on his brother's brief moment of weakness, Gilbert delivered the _coup de grace_ by sliding one of his wandering hands mischievously between his legs.

"H-haa…!" Ludwig gave a barely audible gasp and arched. He whined lowly in his throat as Gilbert slowly – _slowly_ – pumped his quickly hardening penis, hips trembling from the effort of trying to stop them from bucking instinctively into his brother's hand.

Gilbert growled and nipped playfully at the other blond's shoulder. "You always need motivation. It's annoying." He grinned against Ludwig's neck, moving his hand faster as his brother's gasps became short, desperate moans. "But once that stiff attitude is dropped you're really enthusiastic."

Ludwig's fingers flexed into the coarse fabric of Gilbert's jeans, hazed blue eyes fluttering closed in ecstasy. "Huuhnn…G-Gilbeeeert…hah!" Self control thrown out of the metaphoric window and Ludwig's hips rolled in time with Gilbert's swift movements, panting and moaning as the heat pooling in his gut tightened.

But Gilbert moved his hand, slick with precum, away before Ludwig could reach his peak. The shorter blond chuckled at the groaned protest he got and, after some skilful shifting, changed their positions to lying on the sofa, Ludwig beneath him.

"I never get tired of this picture." Gilbert snickered, leaning back to admire Ludwig's flushed face, lust glazed eyes, and taut, muscular body. He couldn't help but lick his lips, reaching a hand out to ruffle his brother's usually neat blond hair into a tousled mess, strands of gold obscuring the darkened azure eyes.

Feeling agitated from the burning pressure not yet relieved, Ludwig snapped a hand out and gripped Gilbert's slim wrist before it retracted. Dragging the lighter blond down and into a harsh kiss, Ludwig jerked his hips up to rub his erection against his brother's still clothed crotch, moaning into the hot mouth pressed against his own.

"Mmph, s-see? Ah, there…" Gilbert's eyes closed briefly, a husky groan purring in his throat as his hips jerked erratically against Ludwig's. His lips moved in sync with his brother's, both of them panting and moaning, hands groping and clutching desperately.

"…off…" Ludwig whispered hoarsely between kisses, his hand tugging at the belt loop on Gilbert's jeans. "_Off_."

"Yeah, fuck, hold." Gilbert struggled with the button, his trembling fingers fumbling until Ludwig lost patience and literally ripped the pants open, the button bursting off. Gilbert gave a breathless, startled laugh and kicked the offending clothing off, his boxers following soon after.

"Mmm, better." Gilbert mumbled into Ludwig's mouth. He pulled back briefly, leaning to the side to grope around the empty beer cans and instant noodles cups and pulling back with a smug 'aha!'

Ludwig groaned, with both impatience and exasperation, as Gilbert brandished the near empty bottle of lube. He pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead, breathing hard through his nose as he attempted to sort his muddled thoughts into something coherent.

"Is there eno…why'd you keep it _there_?"

Gilbert, eyes wild and cheeks flushed, merely grinned, popping the cap off and pouring the rest of it onto his hand. He tossed the empty bottle aside, hearing it clatter somewhere, and snuck the hand under his brother.

"There's enough." He purred, voice husky, before he pushed a finger in.

Ludwig hissed at the sudden intrusion and tensed up, letting out a slow breath. The finger groped inside of him but it wasn't painful, just weird and _there_. He felt Gilbert press a kiss against his neck, distracting him just when his brother slipped in a second finger.

"And now," Gilbert purred against his neck. "I'll move an assault down _here_…" Ludwig moaned when his brother's hot mouth trailed down to his chest, punishing kisses bruising the firm skin. The two fingers moving inside of him were starting to feel pleasant, the friction they were bringing from groping and curling making soft jolts spark up his spine.

"Mm. Not meeting much resistance." Gilbert mused, his tongue flicking out to playfully toy with Ludwig's nipple. A breathless groan was all the response he got, so Gilbert shrugged and continued on.

Ludwig yelped involuntarily when he felt Gilbert push in a third finger (the third finger always hurt), and gritted his teeth when Gilbert roughly spread the fingers to stretch his tight hole.

"_Autsch_! Gilbert!" He snapped when Gilbert stretched him a little too wide and squirmed to try and dislodge the now uncomfortable intrusion. Gilbert retreated with a mocking snicker, the sandy blond pressing a near apologetic kiss somewhere above his navel.

"I hope you're not gonna complain again." Gilbert warned, using the residue lube sticking to his palm and fingers to try and slick his neglected cock.

Ludwig gathered enough air in his lungs to give a rather haughty huff. "You were extremely clumsy last time." He growled, grimacing when he felt the head of his brother's erection press against his prepared entrance.

"I _was_ drunk." Gilbert sighed. He gripped under his brother's knees and pushed them up, wolfishly grinning. "But just for you, _Schwesterchen_, I'll be gentler."

Ludwig didn't have time to snap at the insult before Gilbert pushed his hips forwards. Instead, a strangled noise gurgled in his throat as he was slowly filled by Gilbert's large cock, writhing in an attempt to pull away from the painful feeling.

"_Scheiße_!" Gilbert growled, moving a hand from under Ludwig's knee to smack him none too gently on his chest. "Stop _squirming_, damn…" He shuddered when Ludwig's tight entrance squeezed his erection, having to bite back a moan and smacked his brother again – though more softly.

Ludwig attempted to comply, gritting his teeth against the burning pain of being stretched to the point of nearly splitting, but his muscles twitched and trembled in protest. He refused to let a noise of discomfort pass his lips though, so he just gave soft, inaudible grunts in the back of his throat to show his displeasure.

Gilbert chuckled breathlessly and slowly, slowly, shifted his hips. Ludwig's free leg immediately wrapped round Gilbert's waist in response to try to hold him still and instead only served to push him in deeper and –

"_Mein Gott_…!" Ludwig gasped, eyes squeezing shut as his brother's hard cock brushed against something inside of him that made his toes curl in pleasure and his back arch off the beaten sofa. "_Gott_!"

"Heh. I must be, pretty awesome to be called 'God', by you." Gilbert gasped jerkily, still shifting his hips minutely and insistently rubbing _that little spot_ that made Ludwig mewl and squirm and cry out in passion. "Ah, ah, _scheiße_! K-Keep squirming around like that- uhhnn…"

Ludwig barely heard his brother's strained warning though, too busy trying to push Gilbert in deeper to actually hit that spot instead of letting him mercilessly tease him. All thoughts were focused on that little spot inside of him, just the pleasure it brought, and it was driving him _crazy_.

"Gil- Gilbert…! _Bitte_! _Beeil dich_!"

"_Fine_!" Gilbert growled. He stopped shifting and moved back, his cock pulling out near midway before he abruptly pushed it back in roughly.

The air felt like it had been knocked out of his lungs, Ludwig groaning when the head of his brother's cock had thrust inside of him, and he jerked his hips up to let it hit deeper. He whined when it _just_ missed the little spot, twisting to the side slightly to try and angle it, but with his wits scattered and his mind reeling from the pleasure, he couldn't figure it out and ended up just writhing under his brother as a moaning, panting mess.

Gilbert wasn't any better. He was bent over his taller brother, moaning into Ludwig's neck and thrusting himself inside of the other blond as hard and fast as he could. He pushed Ludwig's knee back farther, angling his thrusts deeper, and Ludwig's moans reached a near comical high pitched keening noise, hands grasping at his hair and shoulder.

"Aahn! Aaaaahn! G-Gil…Gilbeeert…! Haah!" Ludwig shuddered and mewled, head thrown back over the arm of the sofa and eyes tightly squeezed shut. "Aaaahhh!"

"Haa, haa, haa…" Gilbert pulled his brother even closer, lifting his head to rub his cheek against his brother's and pant breathlessly into his ear. "Uhhn, _L-Ludwig_!"

Then _finally_ Gilbert hit _that spot_ and Ludwig thought that he blacked out for a brief second from the sheer overload of pleasure assaulting his senses. He dug his fingers into Gilbert's pale shoulder, drawing red lines with his nails and moaning shamelessly above the 8-bit music from the now forgotten video game.

Gilbert's quick rhythm stuttered, and the pale blond made a strangled choking noise as the heat building in his gut tightened and squeezed. He whined, lowly, and crushed his lips against his brother's, squeezing his violet eyes shut as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm.

Ludwig came first, his scream of ecstasy muffled by Gilbert's mouth, and he arched and jerked as cum splattered between their torsos. His mind felt like it had blown into tiny little pieces, and he could only desperately cling to his brother and shake when he felt liquid warmth fill him when Gilbert choked out his name.

They were silent for a moment. Then Gilbert pulled out slowly and leant over the edge of the sofa, clumsily searching for the remote for the television. Ludwig watched his brother's fumbling with half lidded, tired eyes, his body still trembling from the orgasm.

Gilbert found the remote and turned off the television with a scoff, the game music abruptly cut off. "God, that was fucking annoying." He grumbled, throwing down the remote and flopping atop of Ludwig.

Ludwig groaned at the extra weight but couldn't drag up enough energy to shove his brother off. "Gilbert…"

"What?" Gilbert grumbled into his chest. "You want another round?"

Ludwig kicked him sluggishly. "No. You do remember your promise of manual labour, _ja_?"

"Ah, shit." Gilbert lifted his head with a weak, boyish grin. "I was hoping you'd forget it."

"…It didn't work last time."

"Yeah, well…" Yawning, Gilbert stretched lazily and snuggled (which he'd deny later) closer to his brother. "I'm gonna wear a maid outfit."

"…" Ludwig flushed deeply at the mental images that involuntarily formed in his head. "I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Hahah!" Violet eyes glittered mischievously at Ludwig, a Cheshire Cat grin stretching the smaller blond's lips. "I hafta earn my keep somehow, hm? 'Sides, watching you squirm and blush entertains me better then video games ever could."

Ludwig scowled but didn't comment.

No. Gilbert wasn't a moocher obsessed with video games that cowered from natural sunlight and didn't socialise past his pixel slaves. No, he was something much more annoying.

He was a _perverted_ moocher who was too fucking good in bed.

**OWARI**


End file.
